Strained Relationships
by giggles811
Summary: Sam neglects his daughter with Jules for his other daughter with Marissa. Jules becomes a single mother who is determined to give her daughter everything even fill in the void of her fathers absence. AU! please read and review! Not gonna be a happy JAM story!
1. babies? and more babies?

Sam and Jules had just renewed their relationship even against SRU rules and policy. During their break Sam dated Marissa she was tall and exotic. Sam liked her, she was sweet and everything he could ask for in a woman but he could only love one girl, Jules.

Sam and Marissa broke up mutually. They both knew it was for the best and they agreed to leave happily.

One month later Sam and Jules decided to give themselves another shot, they both knew it was risky but their love was too strong to live apart any longer.

* * *

"Sam hurry up, were going to be late and I still have to shower." Jules screamed at Sam. Sam always took forever in the shower and no matter how much she tried to get him to go faster he never listened.

"That's OK! You can join me"Sam yelled at, Jules knew if she did that they'd definitely be late for work and their cover would be blown.

Sam didn't mind taking the blame, but they did have to keep everything a secret and both of then arriving late would definitely raise suspicion.

Team One worked a long shift, they had two hot calls and all the guys were exhausted including Jules.

After work Sam went to Jules house and ate and were supposed to watch a movie afterwards but Sam had other plans. Sam spent all night making love to Jules. Sam hoped he would one day make Jules his wife and that she would make him a father soon enough.

They were now dating for two months and they could not be happier. Sam had even thought about buying Jules a ring. He had even started looking for a ring but he never seemed to fins the right one.

Jules woke up at two A.M. she had a horrible knot in her stomach and just felt like vomiting. It had been going on for a week now but she just brushed it off as nothing. She never realized what her symptom could be.

One month later Sam got a call From his ex Marissa so they could meet and he had no idea why she wanted to talk but he agreed to meet with her.

The following day Sam walked into a coffee shop were he was to meet Marissa. Sam had no idea what she wanted to talk about but he hoped it wasn't bad. He also felt guilty that he hadn't mentioned his meeting with Marissa to Jules.

Marissa greeted Sam and she just wanted to get to the point but since it was important she didn't want to just lay it in him.

" I'm glad you came" she stated but knew what she had to get to the point.

"umm...I don't know how to say this but... Sam i... I'm I'm pregnant Sam." Marissa couldn't hold it in anymore

Sam couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Marissa's mouth.

Before Sam could say something she told him " I don't expect anything from you Sam, but I thought you should at least know and let you decide how involved you want to be, and if you don't I understand."

When Sam finally spoke he asked her how far along she was and she told him 3 months. Then she reached into her bag and pulled out an ultrasound picture and handed it to him. He had no idea what he was looking at but she assured him that there was a baby in there. They both talked for about an hour and then they both left. When Sam got home he tried to ignore Jules without making it obvious. He just couldn't tell her that he was going to be a father by another woman.

When they were both snuggled together drifting to sleep Jules whispered to Sam that she loved him. Which broke Sam's heart.

Once again Jules woke up at the crack of dawn but this time was different she actually threw up this time and luckily for her Sam was a heavy had an idea of why she was sick but she needed a doctor to confirm her suspicions.

* * *

Two days later Jules was at her doctors office waiting on her blood results. When the doctor walked in she was nervous but the doctor told her "Congratulations" before anything and Jules knew she was pregnant, pregnant with Sam's baby. Jules was two and a half months and couldn't wait to tell Sam that they were going to be parents. But she wanted to make it special so she decided she would wait a little longer.

Sam wanted, needed someone to talk to about Marissa and the baby so he went to his sister Natalie. He told her everything and Nat couldn't believe what was going on, she was going to be an aunt but to Marissa's baby and not Jules like she had always imagined it would be.

Jules planed a romantic dinner for her and Sam on their day off to tell him about the baby. Now it was just a matter if waiting till that day and she just hoped everything would turn out okay.

Natalie was at her parents house visiting, and she accidentally let it slip that Sam was going to be a father. She didn't mention that it wasn't Jules baby. But regardless Sam and Natalie's parents were ecstatic that they were finally going to be grandparents. They had hopes it would have been earlier but no matter what Sam was having a baby and that made them feel over the moon.


	2. the break up

Sam's dad Jacob, was thrilled to finally becoming a grandpa and Sam's mother knew Jacob wanted Sam to make an honest woman out of the future mother of his children so Jacob decided it would he best if he talked to Sam in person.

Sam was shocked when his father showed up at HQ.

"general" Sam spoke first

"Samuel, we have to talk in private Please." Asked his father

" im off in ten" Sam said

" I can wait" Jacob was persistent.

After shift Sam changed and headed to the front desk where his father was waiting for him. They both walked to a local bar where Jacob congratulated his son. Sam was confused.

" Nat told me im going to be a grandfather" Sam's dad said trying to clear up the confusion

"of course she did" Sam sighed

" I hope your going to marry her" Jacob asked almost demanding his son.

Sam had no idea what his father was asking him But before he could Say anything Jacob continued

"she doesn't deserve to go through an entire pregnancy alone, because I didn't raise my son to be irresponsible."

Sam thought about it but he didn't and couldn't break up with Jules. Jacob arose up to leave but his last words were "marry her or be with her committedly, your baby needs you and so will his mom".

Sam was struck by his dad's last words. Sam knew Marissa didn't deserve to go through an entire pregnancy on her own and since it takes two to make a baby he knew his decision would hurt the one he loves the most but he knew it was the correct choice.

Jules was getting some last things together for the following night when she would tell Sam the good news. She wanted it to be real special and she knew he would love her big news. When Sam got home he tried to avoid Jules Jules on the other hand sensed something was wrong, but didn't ask what it was. She thought he might just be exhausted from all the long hours they worked.

The following morning Jules woke up with morning sickness and Sam also woke up and was worried about her and suggested that She'd let him take her to the hospital. Jules knew what was wrong but didn't want to tell Sam just yet until the dinner.

Sam knew he had to break up with Jules but couldn't get himself to do it. Sam wanted to tell to her before he would change his mind. He asked Jules to sit down on the kitchen table so they could talk. He Stared at Jules for a while before he started the conversation he dreaded.

" Jules im... im so sorry... im so sorry but we we cant" Sam had tears in his eyes Which only scared Jules. " Jules we cant keep dating" Sam said and felt horrible when her expression saddened.

"What?" Jules asked with tears in her eyes just weeks before they were happy and she really did believe that Sam was the one for her.


	3. Relationships

Jules I'm... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry but we can't" Sam had tears in his eyes which only scared Jules.

"Jules we can't keep dating" Sam said and felt horrible when he saw her expression.

"What?" Jules asked with tears in her eyes

"What are you talking about Sam?" she asked again, and all Sam could do was look down in shame. "Marissa is Pregnant!" Sam said and Without another word Jules stormed out of her own house leaving Sam alone in HER house.

* * *

Jules drove to the back parking lot of a nearby hotel and just sat in her freezing car and cried the night away. Thinking of how Sam was having a baby with another woman. Meanwhile Sam had grabbed all his stuff and was now at his apartment. He could not believe what he had just done, he broke up with the one woman he truly ever loved and yet he just ripped her heart out.

Jules was sitting in her car and couldn't believe What had just happened. Tonight was supposed to be the night that she told Sam she was pregnant and instead he told her he was having a baby with an ex-girlfriend.

The next morning Jules woke up sore from having slept in her very uncomfortable jeep. She went straight to work to take a long hot shower and began her day as if nothing had happened the night before.

When Sam arrived at SRU Jules was nowhere to be found. Yet it was still a good twenty minutes before team ones shift even started.

When Jules walked out of the woman's locker room she went straight for the punching bag and went at it until she was exhausted and felt like getting sick. She stopped for a minute to catch her breath and decided to stop since she knew the baby was probably getting upset as well.

When Sam walked out from changing he noticed Jules, she was pale, sweaty and beautiful in his eyes.

When Jules saw him she walked by him and without another word left to the woman's locker room.

After shift Sam went straight home and called Marissa and asked her to come over so they could talk.

When Jules arrived home she broke down all over again. She wanted so badly to run to Sam and tell him about THEIR baby. But he had obviously made up his mind, even if he didn't know she was also expecting his baby.

Sam heard a knock on the door and knew it was Marissa.

"Why exactly I'm I here Sam?" Marissa asked as she walked into Sam's living room.

"We have to talk." Sam replied

"OK, but we already talked about the baby so?" Marissa asked as she sat on Sam's couch.

"We have to get married before the baby's born." Sam blurted out and caught Marissa off guard.

"Sam, just because you got me pregnant doesn't mean we have to get married"

"But don't you want me in our baby's life" Sam asked as he stood up.

"Of course I do Sam but that doesn't mean we have to get married, this isn't the old days where if i was pregnant we would be forced into marriage."

"Look Marissa, I wasn't raised to just knock a girl up. I don't want you to think I don't care because I do but I don't want our baby to be born out of wedlock" Sam continued

Marissa was confused at Sam's sudden change to get married. "Sam let me think about it, please" Marissa asked Sam as she made her way out of Sam's apartment.

Sam understood and walked her to her car. He knew he had just sprang everything on her and time was the least he could give her. They said bye and Sam headed back to his apartment.

Team one was in duty bright and early the next day so both Sam and Jules went to sleep at the same time but in different places and not in each others arms.

* * *

the next morning..

Jules woke up early the next morning early and of course it was because of her morning sickness. She managed to get ready for work in time and mentally prepared herself to see Sam all day.

Jules knew she had to tell Sam about her pregnancy, but with how he ended every thing she didn't know how to even begin and she feared what his reaction would be especially since he already had a baby on the way.

when Jules arrived she quickly made her way to the woman's locker room and changed into her workout gear.

As Sam arrived he saw Jules on the treadmill and she avoided his eye sight but he could tell that she had been crying and that she was physically exhausted and not from being on the treadmill.

when Sam returned out of his civilian clothes he started his workout on lifting weights.

almost after 20 minutes of running Jules started to feel sick and more sick, shortly after Jules stepped off the treadmill and ran past Sam and into the woman's locker room to throw up.

Sam followed right behind to make sure she was ok, he still genuinely cared about her and wanted to make sure that she wasn't actually sick, as Jules threw up Sam held her hair and rubbed her back to try and soothe her and hoping that she wouldn't just yell at him. when Jules was done she walked over to the sink and rinsed her mouth.

"Thanks" Jules said then went and sat on the bench to try and relax a bit.

"Don't worry about it. are you okay? you haven't been feeling all that great lately" Sam asked full of concern for the woman he loved.

"Yeah im fine." Jules lied but she could tell that Sam didn't believe her "Just haven't ate that's all" she added and with that she stood up and walked away leaving Sam confused and feeling guilty for making her sick. but little did he know of the real reason she had become ill.

Sam walked out of the woman's locker room discretely and went straight to working out again and Jules was just walking on the treadmill.

as the day went on Sam and Jules managed to avoid each other or rather Jules avoided Sam, because Sam could spend years staring at Jules and never grow tired.

when Team One got a hot call they were once again paired together and in any other situation they would have been ok and happy to be riding together but not anymore.

luckily for Jules she drove the SUV which forced her to keep her eyes on the road and not on the man who broke her heart to pieces.

after shift Jules didn't even bother to change out of her uniform and into her street clothes, she was just too tired and Jules simply wanted to go home and get a good rest.

When she arrived home she laid in bed thinking of how her life was going to change in such a short amount of time but one thing she knew for sure was that she was having Sam's baby and that he was also expecting another child with another woman and that made Jules feel horrible since she always though that Sam was it for her and now she was expecting her first baby and didn't have support from the person she needed it the most from. Sam. The father of their baby.


	4. Falling

As the Days went on Jules knew for sure that she was pregnant and even with her doctors confirmation she knew, she had all the symptoms: vomiting, fatigue, she was always tired, she had abdominal cramping and her breast had started to become swollen and tender. she still however made an appointment to have a doctor make sure that everything was okay with her baby and herself.

Jules also knew that sooner rather that later she would have to tell Sam about her pregnancy before she started showing too much.

Marissa and Sam were sitting in his living room talking,

"So is that a yes?" Sam asked confused

"yes Sam" Marissa said and confirmed Sam and her fate with just that simple three letter word and that same word was gonna be what destroyed the possibility of Sam and Jules being a family.

Sam was relived that Marissa had said 'yes' and that now he would be able to marry the mother of his child. he hugged her and when they broke apart Sam could see that their was a hesitancy in Marissa's eyes.

"What is it?"

"We could only get married through the court, i know you only want to do this because im pregnant Sam and not because your head over heels for me" Marissa countered as she walked away headed for the kitchen.

"If thats what you want thats what we'll do" Sam replied

"Thanks"

* * *

Later that day Jules was getting ready for Team Ones night shift, she was standing in front of her mirror trying to figure out if it was her imagination or not... She had a protrusion on her lower belly and she smiled at the thought of her baby growing with in her.

Within the hour Jules arrived at HQ ready for a long night shift ahead.

When Sam arrived at the barn, Spike and Ed were already working out and Sarge was having a conversation with an other constable. as Sam walked toward the men's locker room he bumped into Jules who was storming out of her locker room and Jules was immediately pushed down two stairs and onto the floor by the force of Sam's body.

"On my gosh Jules, I'm so sorry!" Sam quickly apologized and was by her side within seconds checking that she was ok and that he hadn't caused her any serious harm.

Jules wasn't knocked unconscious but the force caused her to feel nauseous and dizzy.

"Im fine Sam" Jules groaned as she tried to stand and keep her balance without throwing up or passing out

"Are you sure? I ran into you real hard" Sam said as he held onto Jules forearm to try and keep her steady.

Jules swayed back and forth a bit "Im fine Sam!" Jules screamed at Sam annoyed with him being overprotective. Especially right now when she was heartbroken.

Sam let go of Jules and apologized once again for bumping into her.

Jules leaned against the wall that was behind her to try and relax while also fighting the urge to throw up.

Team Ones shift went without any hot calls and everyone was cleaning and restocking supplies. Sam walked out of the sight of everyone and Jules used that moment to ask him if they could talk and hopefully she would be able to tell him she was expecting their first child.

Jules walked up to Sam and saw he was on his phone and waited patiently til he was done texting whoever "Sam do you think we could talk for a little bit, hopefully after work or when ever you have time?" Jules asked Sam

"Umm...yeah tommorrow night ok?"

"If that works for you it works for me" Jules replied.

* * *

Just as Team One was preparing to call it a morning and get ready to go home, Marissa showed up and was standing next to Winnie's desk.

"Sam!" Marissa called out and Sam quickly walked over to her and gave her a quick hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm...I locked your apartment door when I went to breakfast and I figured I would stop by for the key." Marissa explained

" ok well I'm off already so if you don't mind I'll go change quickly then we could head home" sam said feeling a little out of his comfort zone having another woman who wasn't Jules over.

"Ok I'll wait here for you" Marissa replied

When Sam returned to the men's locker room he was quickly bombarded with questions from his team mates.

"So who is she Samtastic?" Spike asked following by yeahs and ohhs from Ed and Sarge

"I'll introduce you to her in a bit" Sam told his friends..

"Guys this is Marissa, my Fiancee!" Sam announced at the same time Jules stepped out of her locker room.

Marissa was caught off guard that Sam had told his 'family' that he was engaged and to her that soon but regardless Sam and herself were congratulated on their new journey and commitment.

"And were having a baby" Sam said again and shocking his friends with yet another life changing news. Yet again everyone hugged the parents to be.

Jules was standing behind a wall trying to stop tears that were threatening to fall, her Sam was going to marry another woman that wasn't her. now how was she supposed to tell him she was pregnant with his baby without feeling remorse about possibly breaking a family and a marriage?"

Jules put herself together and walked past by the guys but didn't go unnoticed "Jules, our Samtastic is finally tying the knot" Spike exclaimed.

"Congrats to the two of you" Jules quickly told Sam and Marissa. Then just as quickly left before she cried in front of her friends.

Sam saw how hurt Jules had been when spike told her he was getting married. But no matter what he was determine to make things right for his new family.

When Jules arrived home she made herself brunch and headed to her doctors appoinment waiting to see and hear her baby for the first time. A moment she had been looking for since she knew she was expecting her first child. Her and Sam's baby.


	5. baby scare!

When Jules arrived at her OBs office she was asked to wait til her Doctor called her back and that she fill out her medical file.

When it cake down to put down Sam's information as the father she struggled not knowing exactly what she was going to do but came to the conclusion that her baby had a father and his information was important in knowing if she could have a high risk pregnancy or not or even just a condition that her baby could develop.

"Julianna Callaghan" a nurse called Jules from the side door of the office.

Jules stood up and followed her to where she was weighed and had her blood pressure taken.

"Any vomiting?" The nurse asked

"yes"

"Dizziness or drowsiness?"

"Here and there" Jules replied.

"Okay, the doctor will be right with you" the nurse informed Jules and left the examination room.

* * *

"Hi Julianna I'm doctor Landry" Jules doctor introduced herself and then asked Jules to sit on the exam table and to pull her shirt up and under her breast.

As the doctor placed the ultrasound wand on Jules still flat stomach, the room was filled with silence. Jules expected to hear her babys heartbeat immediately and after a couple of long minutes with silence as the doctor continued to scan for a heart beat. Jules feared the worst.

"Have you fallen or been more stressed lately? The doctor asked.

"Yes, last night I fell backwards down two steps" Jules informed her doctor.

"Did you experience cramping or spotting?" The doctor asked once again

"No" Jules replied quickly

"And this is your first ultrasound right?"

Jules nodded and had her eyes fixed on the screen.

"Ok, let me find another ultrasound technician to see if she could find your babys heartbeat. Don't worry your baby is still really small I'm positive we'll find a heartbeat" the doctor told Jules then stepped out of the exam room.

In those few minutes Jules was torn, she didn't know if her baby was still alive or if like her doctor said he/she was too small. She couldn't forgive herself if she unintentionally caused her baby harm and with tears streaming down her face, she wouldn't know how to tell Sam that she had miscarried her pregnancy.

Had Sam caused her to lose their baby when he accidentally bumped into her?

* * *

When Dr. Landry walked into the exam room she stood by Jules side as the other doctor searched for her child's heartbeat. Within two long dreadful minutes for Jules she knew something was wrong but she was snapped out of her thoughts when the room was filled with a very distinct sound that was the heartbeat of her unborn baby. Jules was relieved that nothing had happened to her baby.

"There we go" the doctor said and then continued to exam the baby "Well from the looks of it, you look like your 10 weeks"

"Is my baby okay?' Jules asked

"Absolutely! everything looks on track. Sorry if we alarmed you, but you and your baby look absolutely healthy" the doctor tried to help calm Jules down with the words every mother would want to hear 'Your baby is healthy'.

As Jules left she was handed the first sonogram of her baby.


	6. The Truth comes out!

When Jules arrived home after her OBs office she had finally come to terms with her situation.

On the drive home Jules contemplated her options, she could tell Sam she was expecting his child or keep it a secret from him until she got the courage to tell him or just give it sometime before she told him or he some how found out or the one she was leaning towards to... But she still wasn't sure she didn't want to be the one to break up an engagement even when she knew it was all for the wrong reasons

But what she did know was she was gonna be a single mom to a beautiful baby in just a few months.

* * *

Marissa and Jules were only a month apart.

Sam and Marissa where lounging around the apartment watching tv just like an other day when they were together.

"What did you do while we were broken up. If you don't mind me asking?" Marissa asked curiously and pressing her palm against her small baby bump.

" Umm...I dated, I ate I drank and slept and did all the things guys do" Sam Joked around falling back into his life when he was with Marissa.

"You've got jokes Samuel!" Marissa exclaimed and light heartedly and slapped Sam on his shoulder.

Jules was getting ready to take a much needed bath and then lay down for a nap. She was exhausted team one was working 12 hour shifts and OT all week and the previous week and with everything going on in her personal life she deserved her bath.

"I have an appointment at the end of the week if you wanna come with me" Marissa told San as she cuddled into Sams embrace.

"You kidding me right, of course I'll go with you. I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." Sam responded quickly and excitedly about seeing his baby.

"ok" Marissa replied.

* * *

As the night finally came about Jules prepared herself to go down for the night but she couldn't Stop staring at her bag that held her babys first sonogram. Jules swung her legs off the bed and walked to her dresser and retrieved the fuzzy picture from inside her bag...

Jules made her way back to her bed and laid on her side and stared at the small little image that was her soon to be son or daughter. She imagined what her life would be like for the next couple of months and how her belly would swell up and if it would look bigger than usual because of her small statue. What her position on team one will be? How the nursery of her daughter/son would be like? And which room to use? And most importantly how would Sam react to being the father of her baby?

* * *

Waking up the next morning Jules was relieved that she hadn't woken up because of her morning sickness but rather because of how much she had actually slept and she was surprised that she was too awake to not sleep.

quickly Jules dressed herself and made her way to the barn for team ones shift. she knew she would have to tell her team soon that she was pregnant but she also wanted to tell Sam first and give him time to process everything.

Sam arrived at the barn at the same time Jules too was pulling up, Jules noticed and gave him time to get to the barn and then she could follow behind.

When Ed said that that team one was going to practice hand to hand combat Jules knew for a fact that she couldn't take part in that and risk something happening to her baby.

"Boss can i talk to you for a minute?" Jules asked Greg

"Yeah what is it Jules?" Greg asked once he and Jules had walked off from the team.

"Boss, there's no easy way to say this but I'm pregnant." Jules blurted out hoping for the best.

"What? are you sure Jules?" Greg asked still not believing what he heard, Jules nodded and had turned pale.

"Jules that's great! you'll make a good mom Jules." Greg told Jules and hugged her. Jules clung to her sarge as tears fell down her eyes.

"You cant tell anyone else at least not yet." Jules whispered in to Greg's ear, Greg pulled back and saw that Jules was crying. "Why? is everything okay?" jules nodded "I just havent told the father of of my baby, and until then I don't want anyone else to know." Greg completely understood Jules and he promised not to say a word but that she wouldn't be put in harm's way either.

Jules walked off and went back to where the mats had been set up and watched as Spike and Ed practiced. Sam had gone and stood next to Jules and leaned against a piece of equipment.

after a couple of rounds Ed told Sam and Jules it was their turn, Jules gave a stare to Ed and he knew that her not going up to practice may be for the good and may have to do with her conversation with The Sarge.

So Sam went up with Spike and they both practiced together, Ed maneuvered his way to Jules while also supervising Sam and Spike.

"You okay?" Ed asked, Jules nodded and kept her eyesight to the floor. "You know you can tell me anything right?" Jules looked up and half smiled at her team leader.

...*.*...

Jules was walking up to her jeep when she saw Sam leaning against her car on his phone. "Hey." Sam said to Jules and Jules quickly said hi and placed her bag in the back of her jeep.

"You wanted to talk about something?" Sam asked

"Yeah, do you mind if we don't do it here" Sam nodded " Umm where do you wanna go?" Jules asked.

"It doesnt matter."

"Ok, you can just follow me then." Jules responded and got into her car and drove away from the parking lot with Sam following behind.

Sam pulled up behind Jules and into a secluded area of the local park.

Jules waited for Sam and they both awkwardly walked back together to a picnic table.

"So?" Sam asked confused and being in a awkward situation made him fell uncomfortable, even with Jules.

"I have to tell you something, but I need you to not get upset with me. But first I want to tell you that I don't expect much from you being that your gonna be getting married soon and starting your own family. What ever you do with the news is up to you and I just want you to know that I've come to terms with all the possible outcomes and I'm okay with what ever happens after tonight." Jules was telling Sam and couldn't help but to start to cry which worried Sam a bit. "With that said I need you to know that I'm...pregnant." Jules said in almost a whisper.

Sam stared at Jules and was still trying to process everything that she had just said. "Jules why didn't you tell me this before." Sam asked getting angry at Jules. Sam stood up and paced around the table wondering why now Jules chose to tell him she was expecting a baby. he had just announced to their team members he was getting married and Marissa had for sure already told her family. "Jules why didn't you tell me this before I told everyone me and Marissa were gonna get married."

"Sam I don't expect you to leave Marissa for me, I just knew in my heart that I couldn't go another day without telling you the truth." Jules said then stood up and stood in front of Sam.

"Jules if you would have told me since the first day we would still be together! none of this would be happening!" Sam screamed and couldn't believe how screwed up his life was soon becoming.

"Sam if I would have told you sooner your ex girlfriend would still be pregnant though so don't try and blame this whole situation on me." Jules practically tried to scream back but she just didn't have it in her.

"What I'm I supposed to do now, what ever I do next is gonna be wrong regardless."

"I don't know but I just told you I'm pregnant and you haven't even bothered to ask if I'm okay or if the baby's okay. I really did think that you would be excited about us having a baby but seems like I was wrong." Jules said and started walking to her car leaving Sam standing by himself.


	7. A Fathers Advice Backfires!

**Hi! so this has become my dilemma almost every night... so before I go to bed a lot of times I tire myself out by watching a movie, when usually I use that time to write my fanfiction so...You can blame YouTube for my delays in writing...Lol...Naaa who I'm I kidding I'm just to lazy nowadays! **

**So thank you for all your wonderful reviews, they really make my day when I read them. I'm extremely pleased that so many people are reading this story (Traffic Graph 3,653). So I can't help but feel extremely happy and appreciation towards all my readers! YOU, you take time out of your day and that means a lot, but it means a lot more when you let me know what you think! **

**Anyways I'm just rambling on so enjoy!**

* * *

Sam watched as Jules walked away and got into her car, he was still flabbergasted and couldn't believe what Jules had just told him. She was pregnant with their first child. Sam had eventually sat back down on the bench and he could see that Jules was still in her car.

Jules sat in her car and looked at sam who was sitting across the park on the bench, Jules couldn't help it anymore and she cried and she coyldnt help but cry to the point of making herself sick.

Jules quickly stepped out of her car and ran to the back and emptied out her stomach. Sam could hear a faint noise that he believed was someone possibly throwing up.

Sam walked and ended up walking towards Jules car and when he saw the drivers side open he knew it was Jules who was sick.

Jules was horrified when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she quickly turned around and saw that it was Sam and not some stranger.

"You okay?" Sam asked and he noticed that Jules eyes were extremely red from crying. Jules nodded and stepped back into her car. "Jules wait!" Sam yelled when he heard Jules car engine turn on. "Sam I really don't feel good, please you've already said what you had to say. so just let me go home." Jules asked Sam, Sam stelled further away from Jules car and watched as she drove off.

Sam then got into his car and headed to his apartment to further process everything that had just happened.

* * *

When Sam arrived at his apartment he found Marissa asleep on the couch with her hand on her small belly. Sam lifted Marissa into his arms and carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

Sam made his way back to the living room and dropped his body onto the couch. He still couldn't believe that the only women he ever truly loved was pregnant with his baby as well. What was he supposed to do now? It killed him to know that he was engaged to a women that he truly didn't love.

Jules walked into her home and sighed knowing that her life was going to change from that moment on. Jules' stomach grumbled and so she walked over to her kitchen and served herself a bowl of her favorite cereal.

Jules went to sleep late that night and knowing that she would have to be at work soon and see Sam made her want to call in sick.

* * *

Jules usually always arrived at work early and so Sam decided he too would be early in hopes of talking with her.

Jules was changing into her workout clothes when she heared a knock on her locker room door. "decent" Jules replied and Sam walked in.

"What are you doing here Sam?" Jules asked clearly mad.

"We really didn't get a chance to talk yesterday." Sam explained as he scanned Jules for anything that he could cling onto.

"Sounds like you said everything you had to yesterday, or lack there of." Jules just kept digging.

"Jules please just let me explain." Sam practically begged Jules as she continued with her routine which now included taking prenatal vitamins.

"Jules can you please just stop and listen to me!" Sam said getting frustrated that Jules wasn't paying any attention to him.

Jules turned around and sat down on the bench, and Sam did the same.

"Jules, I love you more than anything in this world, and how I responded yesterday was just me frustrated with everything that's happening right now. I rushed into getting engaged with Marissa and I feel horribem that I had to step out of this relationship because of something that I really didn't think would happen but now I'm gonna be a father to two beautiful babies and I'm not sure how but I'll fix this and my father will just have to deal with my decision." Sam said

"Your father, what does he have to do with this?" Jules asked confused.

"He was the one who wanted me to get married with Marissa." Sam said but couldn't finish because Jules started storming away. but Sam was able to grab her by the wrist "Jules what's wrong?" Sam asked overly confused.

"You took your dads advice to dump me like I was just a side piece, you really aren't the same guy that I was with just a couple of weeks ago." Jules screamed and whispered at the same time knowing that being so close to the door anyone could hear. "let go of me" Jules sneered back and Sam released her and she stormed out of her locker room.

During the teams hot call Sam and Jules were paired together, like always bit this time Jules was to be only in the command trunk unless she was needed out in the field.

The call had been successful and Team one was able to to subdue the subject without the use of lethal force.

When Sam arrived at his apartment he knew what he had to do, he knew that he would have go explain to Marissa everything that was going on with himself and Jules...But what would happen would shock him.

* * *

**Please be kind and review! what will happen next? idk, really I don't even know so if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know! **


	8. Thee In-Laws and Wedding Planning

**So let me know what you guys think, and Thnk you PINKLOVER23 for helping me and answering my million and one questions on this story!  
**

**Also follow flashpoint_jam** & ** flashpointlover23 on Instagram for great flashpoint pictures!**

* * *

When Sam walked through the front door of his apartment he was shocked to see Marissa sitting with two people beside her.

"Sam this is Antonio and Izadora my parents" Marissa introduced Sam to his new mother and father-in-law. Sam shook both Antonio and his wifes hand and introduced himself as Samuel Braddock.

Marissa's parents were very nice at first and Sam actually felt comfortable around them, but when Antonio asked Sam that he and Marissa had to chose a wedding date before they returned to Brazil their home land, Sam was extremely taken back. one minute Sam was actually enjoying his conversation with his visitors and the next hes being pushed into picking a wedding date but Jules being pregnant with his child also never left his mind.

"So Samuel what day is the wedding gonna be on?" Antonio asked

Sam tried to response but luckily for him Marissa noticed his hesitance "Dad, that's something that me and my fiancee will have to talk about in private." Marissa responded her dads question.

Marissas fathers agreed that he would leave it up to them to decide.

Finally Sam and Marissa were saying bye to her parents,"Sorry, I was gonna call you but I got bombarded by my parents questions." Marissa told Sam as they both sat on on the couch.

Sam contemplated his options as to tell Marissa the truth about Jules or not. "Marissa I have to tell you something important." Sam said and watched as Marissas demeanor quickly changed.

"About what?"

"When we were broken up I dated my team member,Jules, and when you told me you were pregnant I broke things off with her to make things right with you, but now she's also pregnant." Sam said.

Sam could tell that Marissa was taken back by his news.

"So...?"Marissa finally spoke up

"I don't know"

"Should i call my parents and tell them the weddings off?"Marissa asked trying to get Sam to say something concrete.

"No, Just let me figure things out, please? Sam asked.

* * *

Jules had fallen asleep as soon as she arrived home, she was easily exhausted, more than she ever thought.

The following morning Jules knew she needed to tell her team and she would have to deceive them so neither her or Sam would loose their jobs, and with a baby on the way she couldn't afford to be jobless.

When Jules arrived at The Barn she asked everyone on her team including Sam to join her in the briefing room for something important.

With everyone around the table Jules stood at the head of the large round table "So, I have something important to tell you guys and I don't think I can hide it anymore and I'm starting to run out of time" Jules stated. "Im pregnant." Jules finally said and avoided Sams glance at all cost.

Everyone stayed quiet for a couple of seconds trying to fully process everything that Jules had just told them. "Congratulations!" Ed and Spike said at the same time and stood up to hug her.

"Wait, who's the father I haven't heard you say anything about you dating?" Ed asked and Jules knew what she was about to do was for the better. "The father of my baby will not be in our lives and I'm totally okay with out him." Jules said and watched as Sam eyes widened and looked like he was gonna protest.

"we're here for you if you need anything, and if I ever see him I'll kill him. just thought I would let you know." Spike said which made Jules chuckle. spike embraced Jules in a hug and kept his arm around her shoulder to show her he was being serious.

Sam was burning up inside watching as Jules was congratulated on her pregnancy and making their team believe that the father of her baby was a dead beat dad practically. Jules could also see Sams vain in his neck pop out like it always did when was infuriated.

after several more minutes Jules walked off and was walking by her locker room when Sam held onto her and dragged her inside. "How dare you tell them that the father of your baby refused to be in your baby's wife, Jules I'm your baby's father whether you like it or not and you can't dictate wether or not I'll be there for him. I'm gonna tell the team that I got you pregnant and I'm going to be here for our son or daughter." Sam creamed at Jules as he held her pinned to the locker wall.

"Don't you dare yell at me, and neither of us can afford to loose our jobs for getting personal and your already engaged with Marissa and I'm not gonna be responsible for breaking up your family, and as for being in our baby's life you can be as involved as you can but we can't let the team know everything. I don't want to know what happens if the boss finds out. so your just going to have to deal with my decision." Jules spat out and then managed to maneuver her way from Sams entrapment and sat on the bench.

Jules watched as Sam stormed out of her locker room still extremely mad.

Jules knew what she had done was wrong but she couldn't think of another reason that wouldn't cost her, her job.

At the end of shift when Sam arrived home he let Marissa know what Jules had done and Marissa truly felt sorry for what he was going through.

"You should start planning the wedding soon, if you don't want to walk down the aisle nine months pregnant." Sam told Marissa and saw how her face lit up in excitement.


	9. OBGYN & Awkward moment

"Wait what about your ex-girlfriend?" Marissa asked.

"She told our team members that the father of her baby chose not to be in the baby's life so. I don't know what to do." Sam told Marissa as he stood up and walked off to grab a glass of water.

"Sam I'm truly sorry about that, I'm sure if you sit down and talk go her she'll change her mind."Marissa said trying to comfort Sam.

"Hi, you don't know her like I do." Sam responded walking back to the couch.

As the night proceeded Jules was somewhat relieved that her team had found out but she was devastated that her decision had caused Sam to become upset and angry with her. Which she hated.

Sam and Marissa fell asleep on their bed watching a movie together and enjoying each others company. Sam during the night had wrapped his arms around Marissa and placed his palm on her little baby belly.

The following morning the team was on a mid afternoon shift, so Jules and the team had the morning all to themselves.

Sam woke up when he heard Marissa getting sick in the bathroom. Sam quickly walked to the bathroom but found that the door was locked. "Marissa you okay? do you need anything?" Sam asked

"Im good, I'll be out in a little bit." Marissa replied.

Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked off to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and a banana to offer to Marissa when she was done in the restroom. Sam returned to the bedroom and sat on the bed and waited for Marissa to exit.

"Thank you." Marissa said to Sam after he offered her the water and banana.

Sam kissed Marissa on the forehead and then helped her up and they both walked to the kitchen to prepare themselves some breakfast.

Jules had just finished her Mango smoothie and her breakfast sandwich, so far Jules hadn't had many dizziness spurs but when she stood up to quickly to place her dishes in the sink she swayed back and forth so she braved herself on her granite countertop but that wasn't enough, she slowly started to completely lose herself. On her fall down Jules had hit her temple on the countertop and then laid in the floor.

About ten minutes later Jules opened her eyes and when she tried to sit up her head started pounding repeatedly. Jules grunted forcing herself to sit up and lean against her lower cabinets.

After almost half an hour Jules managed to walk to her couch and lay down to relieve her headache.

"Mari what time is your appoinment tommorrow?" Sam asked.

Marissa locked at Sam with a smirk on her face.

"What is it?" Sam asked

"You called me Mari, my mom and dad call me that." Marissa responded.

Sam smiled knowing that she didn't mind.

"At 3:15P.M." Mari respondes Sams previous question.

Finally when Jules arrived at the barn she still had a headache but she had a job to do.

"Jules what's with the bruise?" Spike asked concerned as to what could have happened to his "sister".

Jules wasn't sure of she should tell Spike the truth but since she was okay "I blacked out and I hit my self either on the floor or the countertop." Jules replied.

"Are you okay? did you have a doctor check you out?" Spike bombarded Jules with many questions.

"Spike I'm okay, I just have a headache." Jules responded

Sam had been walking around the corner when he overheard Jules say she had fallen and had a headache.

"Well I think you should be home considering your pregnant and you just fell and now you have a piercing headache." Spike said and Jules then walked off into her locker room to change.

Sam didn't even bother to knock, he just let himself and and saw that Jules had her head in her hands. "I overheard what you said earlier, are you sure your okay? I think you should go and get checked out." Sam asked and then he placed his hand on her back.

"Ill be fine I have an appoinment tommorrow afternoon anyways." Jules said and then lifted her head up. "Your welcome to come if you'd like."

"At what time?" Sam asked excitedly

"At 3:45P.M." Jules responded

Sam sighed.

"What is it?" Jules asked

"Mari's appoinment is at 3:15" Sam responded

"Dont worry about it." Jules said then left the locker room.

Luckily the team didn't have any hot calls so Jules was able to lounge around on the couch and rest.

The following afternoon Mari and Sam were in the waiting area of the OB/GYN when Sam saw Jules walk in for her appoinment. Sam tensed up and couldnt believe that his fiancee and pregnant exgirlfriend had the same doctor.

Jules didn't realize that Sam and Marissa were at the same doctors office until she sat directly in front of them. Awkward!

Luckily Marissa was called in about 10mimutes later so Jules and Sam didn't have to look at each other too much.

When Marissa walked into the Ultrasound room, she sat on the exam table and waited for her doctor to come in. "Sam you don't have to be nervous." Marissa told Sam since he had been fidgeting with his hands the entire time.

"I know, its just I've never done this and I'm gonna be seeing my son or daughter for the first time real soon." was Sams response.

Soon after Marissa's doctor walked in and asked her fo pull her shirt up and to pull her jeans down a little bit as well as unbotton them.

Sam watched the monitor as the technician maneuvered the wand across Marissas stomach. When Sam was finally able to distinguish the sound of his son or daughters heartbeat everything became a lot more real for him, that son he was gonna be a father.

Meanwhile Jules was still waiting to be called back and taken into an exam room for her full anatomy scan...

"I'll go print off your baby's pictures and I'll be right back, the napkins are right there." The doctor aaid and then left, when she returned the doctor handed Sam the ultrasound pictures and then left.

On the way out Sam debated if he should ask Jules if she would like him to stay with her for her appoinment or not, but ultimately he was still pretty upset that Jules had lied to their team when he couldn't see that she was ultimately protecting him and their baby.

Jules watched as Sam walked by feet away from her and didn't even acknowledged her.

Shortly after Jules was called back by a nurse to the back and taken into an examination room.

The nurse briefly explained to Jules the exams that she would be having, she was also asked to remove all her clotbes and to put on a robe.

Once Jules had removed her clothes she laid on the exam table and sItes patiently for her OBGYN to walk in. "Hi Julianna."

"Hi doctor Jones." Jules greeted back

"Okay so first I'm going to do a thorough pelvic exam and then will run some blood test fo check for any abnormalities." The doctor told Jules then she propped her legs open and began the thourogh exam.

Although the doctor had given Jules the heads up, Jules couldnt help but cringe at the pain as the doctor performed the exam. As the doctor continued to check she quickly noticed something.

"Have you been diagnosed with a bicornuate uterus?" Dr. Jones asked and Jules shook her head no.

"Okay where gonna go ahead and start on your ultrasound and sew if I can confirm my suspisons. "

After about 10 minutes of her doctor looking around Jules was finally relieved when the doctor finished.

"Okay, looks like you do in fact have a bicornuate uterus and being that your measuring around 13 weeks I'll say you and your baby are very lucky. " Jules doctor said then left. Shortly after a nurse came in and drew blood from Jules and afterwards escorted Jules to her doctors private office.


	10. The Truth Always Surfaces

When Jules was told she had a bicornuate uterus she was surprised but more importantly she had to know what that meant for her and her baby. Jules sat across from her doctor and awaited for her to continue.

"A bicornuate uterus is where your uterus is in a heart shape and has two horns." The doctor explained.

"Where does that mean for me and my baby and why I'm I still lucky to be pregnant?" Jules asked.

"With a bicornuate uterus, its very common for woman to have spontaneous abortions and although the rate is less in woman with a bicornuate uterus that doesn't mean your completely out of the woods. We will have to keep a close eye on your pregnancy because an incompetence cervix can result in your baby being born as early as 24 weeks. I will recommend that you rest a lot especially since I see reading your file that your member of the SRU and I can only assume its a lot of hard work. Talk to your boss and see how early you can go on maternity leave for your safety and the safety of your child. Also if you have any spotting regardless come in immediately so we can check you out." The doctor explained to Jules and then answered any questions she had.

Jules left her OB/GYN office terrified of all the possibilities that she would and could insure throughout her pregnancy. When she arrived home she did what her doctor had suggested and just relaxed and researched more information that only terrified her, like only 62% of babies will be born alive with a mother with a bicornuate uterus like herself.

Jules was on her own and didnt have the support from a partner, and with a new baby Jules knew she couldnt take her maternity leave early, what dis comfort her was knowing that her team members whom she considered family would be there for her and her baby.

At work the following Day Jules had explained to Ed and Sarge about her condition and they immediately offered her all of their support and love but they did restrict her to the command truck for the remainder of her pregnancy.

One week later...

Jules was finally not able to fit into her standard black SRU t-shirt, luckily Sarge had noticed and had ordered her a new set of shirt for her. Sam hadn't made an effort to talk to Jules about how her pregnancy was going or anything and when Sam found out about Jules condition she expected him to have become somewhat over protective but that never happened and she wasn't sure if she should be upset or happy.

Sam and Marissa had both shown up together at The Goose which only saddened Jules to see Sam so happy with his fiancee and watching him interact with Marissa and their baby made her wonder if Sam would ever forgive her and be there for her and their baby and be a loving dotting father to be.

Team one was on shift one afternoon but hadn't had any hot calls in two days so Ed had said they would just restock and clean the cages.

About an hour in Marissa had showed up and found Sam as soon as she could. "Sam!" Mari screamed and Sam quickly turned around.

"Mari, what are you doing here?"

"I felt the baby kick!" Marissa said excitedly

Sam quickly grabbed her hand and took her down the corridor adjacent to their locker rooms and leaned against the wall, Marissa guided Sam's hand to where she thought and felt the baby quick, shortly after right below Sams hand he could feel something pushing lightly on his hand.

"Was that it?" Sam asked still shocked and mesmerized, Marissa nodded.

Jules was walking down the corridor reading over a file and when she heard a gasp she locked up and could see Sam with his hands on Marissa's abdomen both enjoying interacting with their baby. Jules couldn't help but cry and know that Sam would probably never have that interaction with her and their baby.

Sam looked up for a moment and was surprised to see Jules standing there in the middle of the corridor and with one hand on her abdomen and when she quickly noticed that sam was staring at her she wiped her tears away and walked off into her locker room.

"Go." Marissa told Sam after witnessing the whole thing, Sam gave Marissa a confused look. "She's pregnant and Im sure that regardless of her decision, she still needs you." She explained Sam nodded then kissed his fiancee and watched her walk away then went into Jules locker room.

Jules was leaning against the wall of lockers when Sam walked in. "Hey." Sam said and Jules wiped the tears from her eyes again.

Sam leaned against the locker wall with her to, but Jules quickly made an attempt to leave but Sam quickly stopped her.

"Jules, I don't understand why your upset." Sam said

"Im not." Jules responded

"Yes you are Jules I know you."

"Sam I honestly didn't expect you to be so cold towards me especially now, and I know that's soley my fault for trying to keep both of our jobs." Jules snapped back.

"Jules you chose it this way, remember! you didn't even ask me what my opinion was on lying to our team, you just assumed that I would be okay with it and now I don't have a choice but to pretend like nothing ever happen between us because you'd made me out to be some loser who just knoecked you up and decided to leave but no Jules you brought this on yourself." Sam screamed back.

Spike was walking by when he could hear Sams loud voice coming from the woman's locker room. Spike quietly enterend and waited to hear what could possibly be going on...

"I may have lied to our team but that doesn't erase that fact your still the father of my baby. I'm not gonna sit around and wait for you to realize that what I did wasn't to push you but Sam not once since I've told you have you asked if our baby was okay, If I needed anything and you haven't even said anything about my medical condition. I know your busy with your fiancee and tending to her and your baby's needs so...Please tell me now if you even plan to make time for our baby." Jules begged Sam with tears in her eyes.

Spike had to resist the urge to strangle his best friend as he heard everything. This whole time he and their team had been lied to but spike was more upset hearing Jules talk about Sam not being supportive to her and his lack of care an enthusiasm for their baby.

"Sam, how dare you!" Spike finally spoke which scared both Sam and Jules. "Sam, how could you, this whole time Jules has gone through so much and you've never done anything for her. forget about the fact that you lied to us" spike screamed and kept slowly approaching Sam. spike loud screaming had made everyone go down to the woman's locker room. "Why didn't you just tell us that you were the guy that got her pregnant? " Spike asked and by then the rest of team one was already inside.

"Spike this isn't What it looks like." Sam said

Ed quickly understood the picture and he pushed Sam up against the wall. "how could you! she's like a sister to me." Ed Screamed infuriated "How could you possibly be okay with starting a family with Marissa and leaving Jules as if she wasn't anything to you!" Ed screamed and tightened his hold on Sams shirt. Sarge quickly Pried Ed off Sam and asked Sam and Jules to follow him to the briefing room.


	11. A heavy Conversation

**Thnk you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! **

* * *

Jules and Sam walked in to the boss' private office, "Will you two explain to me what's going on?" Greg asked obviously very confused.

"Ummm...I lied to you guys about who the father of my baby was, he didn't leave in fact by lying to you I've pushed him away." Jules said trying to hold back the tears.

"Jules what does that have to do with Sam and Spike and everything?" Greg asked and Jules looked over to Sam hoping he could explain better but she could tell he was still boiling up.

"Sam is the father of my baby." Jules whispered and wanted to die when she could see Greys face full of disappointment.

Greg sighed and composed himself "I thought I made it clear that when you came back to work, you two were going to end things. I trusted the both of you keep your word." Greg said turning to look at Sam. "Sam, what are you going to do? your engaged and your starting a new family bit you can not for once neglect your family with Jules. Trust me Sam I screwed up and I lost out on the most important and valuable things in my sons life." Greg said and let Sam soak in everything he had said to him.

"Luckily for you...I think... Since Sams engaged and your obviously not dating any more, your punishment will be less severe. Being that I'm your team sergeant I'll be deciding but for now, please try to get along and Jules take care of yourself, neither you or your baby could afford to be under a lot of stress." Greg Said to both of them and then dismissed them.

Jules had taken the lead and quickly walked off to her locker room and made sure she locked the door. Jules slid down the door and brought her knees to her chest a bit and finally let her eyes fill with tears.

Eveuthing that Jules had done ad came back and backfired on her, Sam hated her and now her tram knew the truth.

...*.*...

When the end of shift came Jules was the first to leave and she quickly headed home. In the men's locker room Sam could feel of eyes on him.

"Braddock." Ed said as Sam was about to leave.

Sam turned around

"Im sorry about earlier , but just so you know if you hurt Jules anymore don't forget I can kill someone from miles away." Ed said

"Noted." Sam responded and then left and headed home.

When Sam arrived home, Mari was opening up a box.

"Hey how was work?" Mari asked Sam and Sam walked over to her and kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her belly.

"umm..not the best" Sam replied. "are these the invitations?" Sam asked

"Yeah they are, you like them?" Marissa asked.

"They're perfect." Sam said

"What happened at work?"

"after you left me and Jules had a verbal confrontation and Spike overheard us and then it just got out of control. Our boss knows and now were just waiting for our punishment." Sam explained and walked off and sat on the recliner and pulled his fiancee onto his lap.

"What do you and monkey want for dinner?" Sam asked and then rubbed her small belly.

"Umm...We think chinese take out is good." Marissa said.

"Ill order us some food then." Sam said but didn't make a move to get up.

"A month and a half to go." Sam said

"I know! I still have to buy a dress and then chose a cake and the venue and so much to do." Marissa said

"Im here if you need help with anything."

"I know, oh tommorrow can you give your colleagues the invitations. I know I Said something small but how many people are we inviting?" Marissa asked.

"Most of the guest will probably be from your family so the number is up to you."

...*.*...

Jules had eaten her dinner and was watching tv laying in bed, trying to enjoy her night but she couldn't shake the thought that Sam was still being cold and she was shocked that he hadn't tried to talk to her after their conversation with the boss. After all had came out she was still expecting his child and he not once had he tried to apologize to her or even say he was gonna step up and be a father.

...*.*...

The following day Sam arrived at work and handed the team the invitations to his wedding, and explained that his wedding was on a Saturday when they didn't have to work. Jules was walking in and she recognized a nice well out together wedding invitation when she saw one, so she didn't even bother to ask and she nonchalantly sat down and waited for Greg to start the briefing.

When Team One went patrolling Sam and Jules were paired up, but neither Sam or Jules said anything the entire tile they were out on patrol. Jules had even shed a couple tears knowing that Sam wasn't going to bother and make an effort to be a dad to their baby and be a part of her pregnancy.

Sam had noticed Jules wiping her eyes several times, and knowing her he knew she was hiding the fact that she was crying.

"Jules you okay?" Sam finally asked and Jules nodded

"Yeah I'm fine." Jules said.

"How was your doctor's appointment the other day?"

"It was fine" Jules said

"Jules if it was fine, you wouldnt be in the truck just yet and Ed, Spike and The Boss wouldn't be so worried about you." Sam said but didn't press any further.

That night when Sam went to sleep he had a nightmare that would make him realize how easily he could lose Jules and their baby, but he was still hesitant about how he could approach her and try to make things right with her before he could possibly lose her and their child.


End file.
